Guardian Angel
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: One-shot between Robin and an OC. After saving a girl from a fire, Robin can't stop thinking about her, and Macey can't stop thinking about him. What happens when they meet again? Crappy summary, the story is way better than it sounds! Robin/OC, one-shot.


**Guardian Angel**

* * *

Sirens blared in her dreams, a thick and smoky scent tinged the air and rattled her lungs with each breath she took. Macey tried to wake herself, but her thought were clouded and blurry. Slowly, she sat up, it was so hot! Tossing off her blankets, she called out for her parents. Then she remembered they wouldn't be back until later that night. Now, the heat was growing much more intense, and she threw off her sweatshirt and opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the flames outside her room. The apartment building was on fire! Grabbing her phone and wallet, she ran out of the room and away from the flames down the hall. Running to the kitchen, she grabbed the emergency fire extinguisher from under the sink, just in case she came close to the flames.

'The fire escape!' she thought to herself as she began to run to the window, the hallway to that window was blocked by the flames that now had burned in her room. Smoke now made its way to the kitchen, and she knew she had little time to survive. Suddenly, the floor beneath her began to shake and creak. Now she ran, but not fast enough. The floor fell from beneath her feet, and Macey landed on the floor in the level beneath her apartment. Her face burned on the extremely hot floor as she hit it. Looking around, she saw that this apartment had been burning for some time now, and wasn't going to last long. The fire extinguisher had rolled away, and her phone was busted in her hand, her wallet burning somewhere in the fire. She sat up and winced as her elbow shot an immense pain through her whole arm, it felt out of place.

"Help! Someone, please!" she began to shout, the smoke was beginning to take over her lungs, making it hard to even make a sound. The shouts got nowhere, and she sighed in defeat. Standing slowly, she began to run again. Letting out a scream, her phone suddenly grew deathly hot in her hand and exploded. Blood dribbled down her arm and she held her hand to her chest, now heaving in fear and panicking.

There was nowhere to go.

It was growing extremely hot, and her tears seemed to evaporate as they formed in her eyes. The sixteen year old girl stood, defeated and at a loss. Her life began to replay before her eyes.

"So this is what it's like to die," she said to herself, it was barely even a whisper. A beam fell in front of her and she fell backwards. Everything began to crumble, and the remains of the building began to shake. The girl curled up in a ball and screwed her eyes shut, this was it. Praying that it would be a quick death, she accepted that it would be the last time she would be praying.

She blacked out, but could faintly hear scuffling around her and voices.

* * *

"Quick, go! She's the last one, go!" a voice above her ordered. The figure was holding her in his arms, shielding her from the fierce flames, hoping that somehow she would stay alive. With that, the Teen Titans obeyed Robin's commands, Cyborg scooping the frail girl in his arms. They barely escaped the falling building and jumped out of the second level of the building. It crumbled with bangs and crashes, and it was no more. Robin looked to his team and nodded in approval. Robin walked to Cyborg and took the girl from his arms, since she had been the last one to be rescued, she was the one in the worst condition. Studying her face, she saw that her face was scorched and her facial features twisted in pain. Readjusting her in his arms, she let out a slight moan as he grabbed her elbow, he could feel the broken bone.

"She needs to get to the hospital." He said to his team as they began to help the rescued victims into ambulances. The fire department was hastily trying to get rid of the fire.

Robin let the medics take the girl from his arms, he watched as he limp body drooped in their arms.

After a moment of staring into the distance, Beast Boy nudged his arm, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Robin responded cooly as he watched the vehicle drive off, lights and siren growing smaller as they drove away.

"Smokes just gettin' to him." Cyborg joked as he slapped Beast Boy on the back. Raven watched from a few feet away, Robin was distracted. Starfire helped an old woman into an ambulance and smiled cheerfully at her. Now the team stood watching the fire die down, the firemen thanked them for their help and drove away.

"Man, that blows." Beast Boy said as it was silent.

"Losing everything you have would certainly 'blow'." Starfire commented in agreement as they all nodded.

Robin couldn't shake the image of the girl from his mind. Her light brown hair burned at the ends, her lips scraped and puffy, he couldn't help but wonder about her family and what kind of life she'd had before, hopefully she wouldn't lose it all so easily today.

* * *

"Macey, thank god you're alive!" Macey's mother exclaimed upon just arriving at the hospital. A call in the middle of the night had ushered them to come home immediately. They had been away on a two day business trip. Macey smiled weakly as her mother hugged her around the neck, her father letting happy tears travel down his cheeks as he to hugged her. Macey smiled at them as they held her hands. Her arm was now wrapped in a cast and she had oxygen tubes in her nose. Other than that, she had been cleaned up and was scheduled to be released within the week. Still, she had no clue who had saved her.

"Mom, can you ask the doctor to come in?" she whispered as her mother nodded. The doctor walked in with a smile and held his clipboard to his side.

"What can I get for you, miss Greene?" he asked as Macey took a sip of water, it helped her to talk a little louder sometimes, as her throat still felt on fire sometimes.

"I was just wondering, who got me out of the fire? No one ever told me that, I'd like to thank whoever the medic was." She asked as she smiled.

The doctor chuckled, "Well, it wasn't a medic." He paused as Macey shot him a confused look, as well as her parents.

"Who else would go into a fire?"

"Well, if you think about it, who _wouldn't_? It was the Teen Titans, Macey. You know who I'm talking about, right?"

Macey's heart stopped, they had rescued her? She definitely knew who they were, all of her friends had been obsessed with the leader, Robin. She had never seen the Teens in action, so she could never say for herself if he was 'hot' or 'sexy', as her friends put it. It made her feel good inside, that the Teens would go into the fire, risking their lives, just to save someone they didn't even know.

"Well, who pulled me out? Which one?" she asked as the doctor chuckled.

"Robin was the one going floor to floor, searching for survivors. He spotted you last, and his robot friend pulled you out."

Macey smiled, her friends would have a fit of rage and happiness when they heard this.

"Thanks, doc. I just wanted to know, I'll have to thank them sometime."

"If you ever catch them alone, they're here to protect us and save us, not to stay and socialize. But, maybe you'll catch them in the grocery store or something," he laughed, "Imagine that, superheroes grocery shopping!" Macey's parents laughed and the doctor was whisked off by another nurse. Macey smiled and looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm just so glad they found you, Mace." Her father said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. With their home gone, Macey's parents spent the night in the hospital room. Macey stayed up late into the night, the image of Robin spotting her amongst the rubble had found its way into her brain. Eventually, the image carried its way into her dreams that night.

* * *

"Well, we're out of tofu." Beast Boy announced to the Teens as they sat on the couch, watching television. No one responded.

"Someone'll have to go and get some!"

Still no response, Raven rolled her eyes behind her book.

"GUYS!"

Robin sighed and stood from the couch, for the past two days, he couldn't stop thinking of the girl he had held in his arms those few short days ago.

"I'll go, I guess. You owe me one." He shot at the green boy, who chuckled in response and jumped onto the couch and placed his hands behind his head.

Robin walked down the street, out of the way of the street lamps. He was sure that if he were spotted, something bad would happen, or girls. The grocery store owner always let Robin walk in through the back door now, to avoid any commotion of walking through the front door.

"Robin!" a teenage girl shrieked as he opened the door. Wonderful, he didn't know the store had hired new workers lately.

"Hey, uh, is George here?" he asked as girl nodded and batted her eyes sheepishly.

"I'll get him for you, Robby!" she sighed as he shot her an odd, almost freaked out look as she ran a hand down her arm.

"Thanks?" he squeaked as she giggled and walked away. Soon, the store owner was handing him some tofu, and even a soda.

"Heard about that fire, lucky you guys were there!" George remarked as Robin nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, lucky. We're just glad that we got everyone out that was still in there."

George nodded with a smile, "You guys made it on the front page again! I must say, the picture is a good one, this time. That girl looks so horrible in that picture-"

"What girl?" Robin suddenly asked as he widened his eyes (er, his mask).

George chuckled, "Why, the girl you pulled from the fire! The last one?"

"Can I see that paper?" he asked as George nodded. They walked to his office and pulled the paper off his desk. Robin held the paper to his face, and sure enough, there he and the team were again. Robin cradled the girl in his arms, the girl with the broken elbow.

"Did it say anything about the girl in the article?" he asked as George, who shook his head.

"Don't think so, but I think her name is Gracie, or something like that. My daughter knows her from school."

Robin nodded, handed George his money, and bid him goodbye. The girl from earlier was waiting by the door as he walked away. She slipped him a piece of paper as he opened the door. Weakly smiling at her, she winked and waved at him. The door slammed shut and he began to walk down the alley again. It was dark out, and the streets were dimly lit. A lone car drove past just as he stepped onto the street. It stopped just in front of him a few yards away.

"Guess I can wait," he mused as he stepped into the shadow behind some stairs. Opening the soda, he listened as the car doors opened and voices chattering away. They locked the car and continued talking.

"This was the best we could find until we can find another apartment building." A manly voice said.

"A hotel?" a faint, raspy voice concluded as she walked from the street onto the sidewalk.

"It'll just have to do, sweetie. We got you your own room." A woman replied, Robin sighed out of boredom, couldn't they just walk into the hotel now?

The girl sighed and hugged her parents, they kissed her forehead.

"Be thankful you're okay, everything will be alright in a few months. We'll find a new apartment, maybe even a house outside of town?"

It was silent, and Robin thought that maybe they'd gone inside now. Turning, he saw it was indeed a family of three. The father left his spot and turned to get something out of his car, Robin stopped dead when he saw the child.

Her arm was in a cast, from her shoulder to her wrist. Her brown hair hung just below her shoulder, a little messy at the ends, and scabs, bruises, and burns covered her face and shoulders. It was the girl, the last girl they had found! Gracie? Robin found himself slowly creeping along the dark wall, wanting to get a closer look at her. His boots snapped on a stick, and he froze. The girl looked to the side at the sound of the noise, Robin could see her face now. She couldn't be much older than him, her green-blue eyes roamed the area vigilantly. His head swarmed as she passed over the area in which he hid, he hadn't felt this way before. Well, at least not around any other girl besides Starfire. This girl made him feel normal, though. As if he were just another teen like her.

"Let's go," her father tugged her and her mother along as they walked into the hotel, only two small suitcases rolling along behind them. Robin now stood under the hotel sign, looking into the lobby. He watched as the girl and her family received their keys and walked to the elevators. The doors shut, and he could have sworn the girl spared a quick glance his way.

"What am I doing?" he scolded himself as he shook his head of any thoughts of this girl. She was becoming way to distracting, it had been at least an hour ago that he'd left the tower, the team would be wondering where he was.

But, his mind kept wondering.

Robin backed up and saw that each room had small balconies. And he just so happened to see one door open, a figure leaning over the railing. Looking to his left, he saw stairs leading up the side of the hotel. It was the fire escape, but also a way to get closer to her. He set the bag of tofu and his soda down, and began to walk up the stairs. She was at least five floors up. Robin slowly jumped onto the first balcony silently, he was a stealthy teenaged boy, he was known for it. Pausing, he could see the girl a few rows of windows over, gazing out in front of her. Her eyes were focused hard, she was obviously hard in thought. She held a piece of paper in her hand.

She released it into the wind as it blew away, she stared after it.

Robin found his breathing hard and his chest tightened as she ran a hand through her hair. If anyone had seen him, they would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked. His face was pressed between the bars of the balcony railing and his eyes were wide as he was in a crouched position.

The teen hero realized she was quietly crying, she wiped her eye once and turned to go in. He cheered inwardly as she drew her curtains. He jumped a few more windows and slowly set himself down at the girl's.

Inside, he wanted her to come out and find him standing here. He wanted to know her, and ask her how she was feeling. He had never met this girl, but yet, he cared for her. The wind blew silently and the Boy Wonder crouched low, hoping his shadow wasn't noticed under the neon sign of the hotel at the top of the building.

* * *

Macey received her key and stepped into the elevator. Her parent's stood behind her as it got higher and higher. They had been a little stressed over the two floors between them and their daughter, but the reason for this was because they had booked the rooms last minute, and the hotel had been nearly sold out for the night because of a big business convention in the morning.

"I'll be fine, don't worry guys." She finally said, she could almost feel the worry radiating off her parents.

"We know, we just don't want anything to happen." Her mother pulled Macey in close, gently as to not hurt her elbow and the horrible, healing burn on her face. Macey snuggled into her mother, which was hard, considering she was almost as tall as her, maybe taller.

"When you have children, you'll understand. After an event like this, it's hard to leave your kid alone. Someday, Macey, you'll get it." Her father placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it with a smile, Macey squeezed his hand. The elevator stopped at the third floor, and her parents got off. They hugged their daughter and kissed her, then handed the bag of needed clothes they had bought for her earlier. She waved as the doors closed, then she sunk to the ground as the elevator began to make its way up.

"I hate this!" she whispered to herself as the elevator buzzed, indicating she was on the fifth floor. The doors opened and she stepped out. Tears streaked her face as she opened the door to her room, little comfort coming to her at the sight of a bed for the night. Immediately, she changed into her pajamas they had bought. She was lucky to have such good friends, too. Some of them had come to her at the hospital and had given her some clothes for her to keep. They had even found some clothes of hers that she had left at their houses.

She smiled as she remembered telling them how she had escaped.

_"I HATE YOU!" Her best friend, Leila shouted as she grinned._

_"I saw it on the front page, Robin was holding you. I DIED." Tammy shouted as she ran to get a newspaper from her bedside. Macey's heart skipped a beat as she saw the photo of the teen hero cradling her in his arms, she hadn't been told this yet._

_"I'd totally switch spots with you just for that."_

_Macey glared at her friend and became angry, "Really? You'd want your apartment to burn to the ground, just for some dumb boy you've never met, to hold you? I'd rather have one thousand years in school than this!" she had shouted at Leila, who instantly shut up, realizing what she'd said._

_Eventually, the two apologized, though._

Macey sat on the edge of her bed, twiddling with her thumbs again. What her friends and parents didn't know what that she had ripped out the picture of Robin on the front page and kept it. Now, she pulled it out and held it in her hand.

She would rather have had this picture never in the paper, wish it had never happened.

Never happened at least _this_ way, it would have been nice if it were a romantic gesture. Not that the teenaged Boy wonder would hold her that way. Macey chuckled to herself as she imagined a wedding picture of her and Robin, but blushed as soon as the image appeared and pushed it away. Looking to the curtains, she stood and drew them back. She had a balcony! Macey pulled back the door and stood leaning on the railing. The wind was cool and smelled fresh, her favorite smell, fresh air. It was better than smoke filled air. In this moment, she hoped it would pause forever. It was a nice, peaceful, non-stressed and non-fearful moment.

She remember what her grandmother had told her in the hospital only the day before. It made her feel protected, maybe that was why she felt so happy in this moment.

"_Macey Adabel!" Grandma Louise exclaimed from the door, just as her mother had done the night before. Macey sat up straight as her most favorite person walked to her._

"_Hi, grandma!" she responded as the two hugged tightly._

_Her grandma pulled away and pulled up a chair, "How's my little butterfly?" she asked, her small Italian accent coming out. _

"_Better, breathing hurts sometimes. I should be out tomorrow or Thursday, though." She smiled as her grandmother squeezed her hand._

_Grandma Lousie smiled at her and reached for her purse. Macey watched as her grandmother pulled something out and her hand clasped around it, "You're very lucky, you know?"_

_Macey nodded, "Yes." She whispered._

"_An angel must have saved you."_

_Macey nodded and smiled as her grandmother dropped something in her hand. The girl opened her hand and saw a small, silver necklace. A bird was the charm, and it had a small red gemstone in the middle._

"_It was you great grandmother's, my mother's. My papa made it for her when they were only young teens in love! They married when they were eighteen, did you know?"_

_Macey shook her head and listened intently._

"_My mother always told me this as a child, the legend of the robin. It is said that the little robin was the only one of the animals in the stable in Bethlehem that helped Mary during the birth of Jesus. The baby was born, and a fire had been made to keep the baby warm. Mary called out to the sleeping ox and lazy horse in their stalls to help, but neither answered. The robin was always helping keeping the fire alive by flapping his wings over the embers. The robin went to pick up some dry sticks for the fire, causing the flames to rise high. It burned the feathers on the breast of the robin, giving him red feathers about his breast. The bird ignored the burns and continued to flap his wings and add small sticks all throughout the night to keep the baby warm. Mary thanked the bird for his help, and noticed the burns on his feathers which were now red. She then thanked him for his valor and selflessness. That is why the robin has red feathers on his breast, because he put aside his own needs for the needs of another."_

_Macey smiled at the end, it was a nice story._

"_This robin will be your guardian angel, Macey Adabel. Don't you forget it, my little butterfly."_

Macey had put on the necklace in the car and smiled at it. It was a pretty necklace, and the story made it mean so much more. As the moon rose high in the sky, the neon sign on the top of the building turned on, illuminating her sight a little more. The picture in her hand made her smile, but she then grinned.

Robin had been her guardian angel. He had been the little robin in the story, keeping the fire alive. He had risked himself to save her and keep her alive, just like the robin wanted to keep the baby warm. Macey squeezed the photo, and slowly let it slip from her hand. She couldn't linger on the Boy Wonder anymore, it would eat her alive. Macey ran a hand through her hair as she sighed, tears forming in her eyes as she once more wished to thank Robin for keeping her alive and saving her, to hold her one more time. Wiping away the stray tear, she turned to go inside.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she examined her hair. The ends were charred black and a little crunchy at the touch. She grimaced and decided she would get it trimmed tomorrow. Turning off the lights, she slipped into bed.

But she couldn't fall asleep. Something was bothering her, a feeling. Sitting up, she glanced at her window. Walking to the curtains she had closed earlier, she debated whether or not to open them.

She pulled them apart.

* * *

The two teens were both staring at each other through the glass. Robin had begun to jump windows again to leave, but had turned back when he suddenly had the urge to go back to her window. Macey's breathing had picked up and she shook slightly. Robin's hand was on the window.

She unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. Backing up as he walked in, she seemed a little frightened.

"Robin-"

"Gracie, right?"

Macey didn't say anything, only shook her head.

Dangit, Robin cursed inwardly to himself and winced as he got her name wrong. What could he say? His palms were sweaty under his green gloves, and he didn't know whether to smile, ask for her name, hug her, ask if she was okay, or do all at the same time. She had been on his mind the past three days, and he was finally seeing her. Why was he getting nervous around her? He never did around Starfire, or Raven for that matter.

Why was Robin, Boy Wonder, teen hero, getting nervous because of a girl he had saved? He had saved plenty of women and girls before, why was she any different?

"Macey." She said as he was snapped from his thought.

He gulped, "Huh?"

"My name is Macey, Macey Greene." She shyly smiled at him and ran her non-injured hand through a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Robin smiled sheepishly, Macey suppressing a chuckle at the crooked smile. He was really cute, actually. The way he tilted his head slightly and his crooked smile, she saw why her friends were so nuts about him now. If only he would take off his mask…

"I'm Robin," he stuck out his hand.

Macey laughed, his heart fluttered, "I know, I just sad your name."

"Oh, right, sorry." He responded as her hand slipped into his. It was small, and was a perfect fit in his hand. He was making a fool of himself tonight.

It got quiet, and Macey turned on a lamp. It lit up his face a little bit better, and she saw just how strong he was, and how chiseled his muscles and chest were. He must be her age or a little older.

"So, how are you? You know, after, uh," he stopped in his sentence, sensing she understood.

"A lot better, thanks for asking." She smiled and he heard the harsh rasp in her voice as she spoke a little louder.

He nodded, "Well, that's good."

She nodded back, "Yeah."

Pausing, the two stared at each other. It was a nice, silent moment between them.

"Why did you come here? And how did you know I was here?" she asked as he blushed.

"Oh, well, I was just walking back from getting tofu-" he paused at her amused look, "Long story. Anyways, uh, I heard your family getting out of the car, so I hid. I don't really like being spotted in town sometimes, unless the whole team is with me."

Macey nodded, "Makes sense. I wouldn't either."

"Yeah, it's tough. But I waited until you had gone in, so I continued to walk after you left."

Macey watched as his glaze flicked to the ground, hesitant to continue on.

"Well, I had a feeling that maybe I'd be able to see you, and check up on you. But I couldn't exactly walk into a hotel, you know? But when I looked up, I saw you on one of the balconies." He then went on the explain how he'd climbed up the fire escape and jumped windows.

"Then, you opened the curtains,"

"Because I had a feeling you were there, outside my window." She pointed to the balcony as he followed her finger and nodded, "I guess we both had feelings, then."

Macey nodded, and the two laughed.

Robin watched as she looked away, she was really pretty.

"I'd thought you would have flown up, here." She laughed.

Robin's laughter died as he shook his head, in embarrassment, "I don't have any powers."

He really didn't want to say that.

Macey look confused, "But, you're a Teen Titan-"

"I'm human, just like you. But, I do have training in martial arts, I guess."

"And just how old are you exactly?" she asked in surprise.

"Seventeen."

"Well, then you're a seventeen year old super human! I don't know many people who can do the things you do, when I took karate, not even the best teachers could jump and kick like you." She blushed at her sudden outburst, and looked away and he smiled.

"Thanks. I learned from the best."

Macey nodded, "It's cool. I wish I could punch like you."

Robin laughed and found himself tugging at his shirt. It was a nervous habit, _dangit._

"Plus, you've got tons of cool weapons in that belt of yours. You seem to be pretty good with those."

Robin nodded, "It comes in handy."

This was getting awkward, it was becoming a long conversation. Who couldn't agree, though? The two didn't even know each other, this was the second time they had "met", by Robin climbing onto the balcony of her hotel window for crying out loud! It was almost funny to be honest. Robin and Macey looked away, and the girl sighed. Then, she suddenly rushed forward and threw her arm around his neck, crying.

"Thank you, so much!" she whispered as she cried into his neck. Robin was taken aback by the sudden move, and the girl crying on him.

His arms wrapped around her as he held her close to body. Just like her small hand fit into his, like a perfect fit, her smaller body fit perfectly into his as well. He wasn't so nervous anymore, he felt much better now. This was what he did best, help others when they were hurt. He let the girl cry for a while as he held her there. Her hair still smelled a little like smoke. Robin pained for her, feeling an extent of her loss. He had felt this way with his parents when they died.

She pulled away and the two stared at each other, "You were my guardian angel, Robin. You were the robin that kept the baby warm, you kept me alive."

Robin had no idea what she was talking about with the robin and baby, but it obviously meant something important to her, so he left it alone. Robin brushed away a tear and stroked her cheek. Why this had happened to him, he didn't know. How had she come into his life so suddenly, and made his feel so real and normal again? Because she was treating him real, thanking him. Of course he had been thanked before for his deeds, but never like this. It was different.

Before he knew it, Macey had stood on her toes and placed a small peck on his lips. It was short and small, but made his ears burn nonetheless. She smiled at him and her hand rested on his cheek, "Thank you, you'll never understand how thankful I am."

Robin was touched, and didn't know what else to say. She was something special, no doubt. Right then and there, he made a special place for her in his heart. It almost felt like he loved her, like he had known her all his life. As the two held onto each other in their arms, they didn't want to let go. He touched the necklace resting on her collar bone.

"It's a robin," she whispered as she pulled away out of the hug.

"It's really pretty."

Macey nodded and touched it, "It is. I'll have to tell you the story sometime," she responded as she pointed to the clock, it was midnight.

Robin frowned, he didn't want to go, "Well, maybe I should head back."

"Yeah, and I should get to bed."

The two exchanged one last smile.

"Tell the Teens I say thanks, too." He nodded as she requested that.

Macey walked him to the door and opened it again. She watched as she climbed onto the railing and waved at her, he had an incredible sense of balance. He jumped off and onto the balcony under her. Running to the edge, she leaned over, he was gone. Sighing, she smiled and stared once again into the distance. The stars were bright, along with the moon. It had been a good night, and the burden of not thanking the Boy Wonder had been relieved. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized them two would never see each other, probably. It made her heart ache.

"Thank you, Robin,"

Robin listened from below, and suddenly jumped up again, and full on kissed the surprised girl. It was long, and sweet. It wasn't awkward or short, almost like the last one, but beautiful and perfect. Robin didn't come close to feeling this way when Starfire had kissed him the first time they had met (considering it wasn't expected, either). Robin knew he couldn't leave this girl, she needed him. Well, he had to, but he could always check up on her at night when she was asleep, and be her guardian angel, like she had said earlier. His hand held her cheek as he kissed her harder, more passionate. She sighed within the kiss and melted into his lips.

It was a sad moment when they let go. Robin smiled at her as she held his hand. Slowly, he lowered himself down and she let go, watching him jump windows until he reached the ground. They shared one last look, from far away.

Robin went his separate way back to the Tower, and Macey went back into her room. It was a wonderful night of dreams for the both of them.

**_The end._**

* * *

**This was my very first one-shot, I loved writing it!_  
_**

**The Legend of The Robin is a real story! I looked it up, cause I figured there would be one.**

** If this gets good reviews, I have an awesome idea for a several chapter story! I loved Teen Titans as a girl, always wanting to be Starfire (even though now I kinda hate her, ROBIN SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN RAVEN). Today I watched all of the episodes of Teen Titans Go! while I was home alone. I love it! So adorable, my favorite is the one where Robin takes driver's ed, and he does his little rap dance in the car! Love him. Sorry for horrible spelling mistakes, I missed a few I am pretty sure.**

**Anyways, cute? I hope so!**

**Review, and you may just find a story soon!**

**Thanks! **

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


End file.
